Viajes, ¿placenteros o no?
by Hinayo
Summary: James, Al y Lily terminaron de alguna manera en 1996. La situación no era buena. Sobre todo porque aparecieron justo frente a sus padres adolescentes. Ya estaba. El universo explotaría y después su madre se los comería vivos. O al revés, no estaban tan seguros. Lo importante era que estaban bien, pero bien muertos. Y James tenía la culpa. — RESUBIDO del fic con el mismo nombre.


¡Hola a todos! Como prometí, aquí está el fic resubido. Ojalá que les parezca tan divertido como el otro. Obviamente no es tan tonto, porque me esforcé para que no lo fuera. A mí me hizo bastante gracia escribirlo.

En fin, deseo que a todos les guste este nuevo fic tanto como a mí me gustó reescribirlo. Las aclaraciones están al final de capítulo.

Sin más, los dejo con la historia.

* * *

#

* * *

AÑO 2022, ESCUELA HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Los ávidos ojos de la directora Minerva McGonagall inspeccionaron con sospecha las cuatro mesas a reventar de estudiantes frente a ella.

Sabía que _algo raro_ estaba pasando.

No estaba al corriente del qué, pero su desarrollado instinto de profesora le decía que _algo_ sucedía con sus estudiantes. Específicamente con un grupo en concreto.

Y ese era el de la familia Weasley y todos sus amigos y/o conocidos.

Todo había comenzado cuando el único hijo de los Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion, se había presentado a desayunar hacía semanas con el cabello teñido de rosado chillón y una cara de cabreo que habría asustado a la mismísima Bellatrix. A su llamativa cabellera le había seguido un súbito ataque de vómitos crónicos en la mesa de Hufflepuff, la repentina aparición de una mezcla de heces de lechuza, grindylow y threstal dentro de la almohada del profesor Slughorn; la desaparición del aula de Encantamientos (literalmente), la misteriosa afeitada anónima a la legendaria barba de Hagrid, la explosión de la mesa de Ravenclaw en pleno Gran Salón a la hora del almuerzo, y muchísimas cosas todavía peores. Sin mencionar el extraño viaje que la mesa de Gryffindor había realizado volando, por sí sola, directo hacia el bosque prohibido.

Y también el "incidente Albus Potter" hacía tres días.

Algo no estaba bien.

Y ella descubriría a los culpables a toda costa.

Dando un comedido bocado a una batata en salsa agridulce, Minerva dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, analizando a todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes hasta llegar a un chico en particular, es decir, James Sirius Potter.

Clavó sus ojos en la adolescente figura con el ceño fruncido.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, James tragó en seco y volvió la mirada hacia la derecha con disimulo, encorvándose en su puesto y abriendo los ojos de par en par con total nerviosismo. Se cubrió el lado izquierdo de la cara con su mano.

—McGonagall me está mirando. —siseó histérico a Callidor Nott, quien sucedía estar a su lado.

Su amigo lo vio con semblante de poca impresión.

—Y no veo por qué no. Después de todo, toda esta estupidez fue tu idea. —y regresó a su suflé de sesos sin mirarlo dos veces.

—¡Fue idea de todos! —se quejó James por lo bajo, sintiendo la temible mirada de McGonagall taladrarle tanto su cráneo como su alma.

—Discrepo contigo. —replicó su primo Louis a su lado. Aunque pertenecía a Ravenclaw, ocasionalmente se tomaba la libertad de transgredir las reglas para vagar de mesa en mesa a su antojo.

Un par de metros hacia la derecha, Rose Weasley y Al Potter escuchaban con atención a Scorpius Malfoy, cuyo cabello todavía no había regresado a su color natural. El joven se preguntaba en voz alta acerca de por qué los cambios lunares afectaban tanto a los locos dementes. A su parecer, el tema había de ser tratado de inmediato.

Y Rose, cómo no, le aportaba segundo a segundo nuevas y emocionadas teorías.

—Digo, debe haber algo que afecte al cuerpo a niveles extraordinarios. Si no, ¿por qué ningún mago (o muggle, a todas estas) ha podido descubrir…? —arguyó el rubio, ahora pelirosado, sin prestarle en realidad atención a su comida.

Albus, quien de momento estaba cabreado hasta la otra galaxia y de vuelta, suspiró con hastío y elevó sus ojos al techo del Gran Salón.

—Pues no sé, Scor. Supongo que algunas cosas habrá que dejarlas como están.

—¿Pero por qué…?

Varios asientos hacia la izquierda, una solitaria Lily Luna Potter removía de un lado a otro su puré de zanahorias. Su mirada, ida y tristona, se clavó en su plato de comida. De vez en cuando, y totalmente ajena al tímido chico de Slytherin que era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, lograba escuchar retazos de algunas conversaciones que la rodeaban.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Fred Weasley II y su primas Dominique y Molly se notaban particularmente verdosos y de ánimos vomitivos, así como el resto de los estudiantes de su casa.

En la sección de las águilas, Hugo Weasley había hecho a un lado su comida y en cambio estaba rodeado de un montón de pergaminos y plumas empapadas en tinta, mientras escribía furiosamente y con soberana ira en el papel en compañía de Alexios Zabini y Declan Finnigan. Su prima Lucy se mantenía al margen de las circunstancias, aunque cabe anotar que a ratos le sugería nuevas ideas por lo bajo.

En la mesa Slytherin, Lorcan Scamander y Enid Longbottom, junto con otro montón de chicos apellidados Thomas, Creevey y Macmillan, todos en cabreos moderados, hablaban de un sincretismo mágico que probablemente los ayudaría a sobrellevar sus humillados egos.

Ninguno de los profesores sabía qué estaba pasando.

Era un hecho que los Weasley y sus allegados (y/o compinches) estaban todos locos como híbridos de hipogrifo, pero aun así…

Tanta locura descarriada era anormal y peligrosa. Incluso para unos adolescentes de sangre mágica.

Escondiendo rápidamente todas sus notas al sentir que McGonagall lo estaba mirando, Hugo suspiró contenidamente.

—Bueno, habrá que esperar. Hoy es el turno de Al.

—¿Qué crees que haga? —le preguntó Declan en voz baja. —¿Crees que lo mate? Porque es obvio que va a retar a James.

Alexios rodó los ojos. —¿Matarlo? Nah. Dudo que sea tan desalmado como para matar a su propio hermano.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —respondió Declan. —Es un Slytherin negado del que estamos hablando aquí.

—Al no va a matar a James. —sentenció Hugo, para dar por terminada la conversación. —Aunque si no estoy mal, creo que ganas no le hacen falta.

* * *

Era medianoche y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba desierta a excepción de _los involucrados._

Nadie sabía muy bien cómo había comenzado aquella encarnizada guerra de retos.

Aunque todos le echaban la culpa a James, como de costumbre, ninguno de los combatientes recordaba con exactitud cuál había sido el reto que había dado inicio a aquel pandemónium intra-estudiantil.

Hacía relativamente poco tiempo, cuando toda la guerra ya estaba en pie y desarrollándose cada vez más insana, Dominique había retado a Scorpius a teñirse el pelo de rosado con tinte mágico permanente, y el Malfoy, que ya de por sí era de un orgullo difícil y altos estándares, sin duda no dejó pasar después la oportunidad de vengar su victimizado cabello.

Después de aquel infame suceso, el resto era historia.

Hoy, era el turno de Albus de retar a alguien, y todos sabían a la perfección que su víctima sería su hermano mayor. Lo que no sabían, sin embargo, era con qué tragedia lo retaría. Porque cuando Albus Severus, el joven más agradable y desinteresado de todos, se enojaba (cosa que no sucedía a menudo), el mundo debía prepararse y ponerse a cubierto.

Todos estaban con los pelos de punta. Varios estaban más que listos para comentar en vivo y en directo los hechos a sus compañeros en otras casas. Y un par ya había sacado un equipo de reanimación de emergencia mágico, sólo por si acaso.

De pronto, Albus se levantó de su asiento junto a una mesa y caminó hacia su hermano mayor con unos pasos suaves que denotaban a la perfección su ira transformada en magma emocional. Todos contuvieron el aliento.

Excepto James, por supuesto. Él ya se lo había visto venir.

—Dispara, hermanito. —dijo con desgana, cruzándose de brazos y confiado de sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que cualquier reto que su hermano menor le diese sería pan comido. Sonrió con suficiencia. Después de todo, era Al.

Si bien era cierto que desde hacía tiempo no hablaba con su hermano y ahora lo desconocía casi por completo, ya que tampoco era como si le interesara juntarse con él, estaba convencido de que Al seguía siendo el mismo chico asustadizo y medio tonto al que era fácil molestar y jugarle bromas. Es decir, ¡ _era_ _Al_!

Albus lo fulminó con sus ojos esmeraldas, otrora amigables.

—Te reto a que te comas este zapato.

De la nada, Albus sacó una mohosa y apestosa bota y la colocó sobre la mesilla frente a James antes de cruzarse de brazos. La varita del menor permaneció asomándose apenas desde la manga de su suéter, como un disimulado augurio de muerte.

Todos los reunidos estallaron en un «¡¿QUÉ?!» colectivo. Alfie Thomas, el hermano menor de Enoch Thomas, se desmayó en medio de un ataque de arcadas. Scorpius batalló para preparar su cámara. Los locutores se volvieron locos.

" _¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo Al?"_

" _¡Lo retó a comerse un zapato apestoso!"_

" _¡Imposible!"_

" _¡Como lo escuchan! Oh, esto se va a poner bueno…"_

James palideció visiblemente. —¿Qué?

—Te reto a que te comas este zapato. —repitió Albus. —Esto es lo que pasa cuando me retas a aparecer volando de pie sobre mi escoba, en pleno juego de Quidditch, vestido _sólo_ con una falda hawaiana, mientras cantaba a pleno pulmón lo último del Sombrero Seleccionador. —y lo miró _muy_ mal.

—No fue para tanto… —se quejó James, evadiendo su mirada. Albus aferró con más fuerza su varita.

—¡Me suspendieron del equipo hasta nuevo aviso! —vocalizó su queja con grandilocuencia, inclinándose en un mínimo ángulo hacia su hermano.

—¡Pudiste haberte negado a hacerlo! —gritó James, tratando de salirse por la tangente.

—Yo no soy de los que le dicen que no a un desafío. —Albus señaló la bota. —Ahora cómetelo.

A lo lejos, Rose se puso azul. — _¿Qué esa no es la bota de Filch?_

Los locutores (entre ellos Roxanne Weasley) volvieron a la carga.

" _¡Y no es cualquier bota! ¡Es la bota de Filch!"_

" _¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿en serio?!"_

" _James está_ tan _muerto… Y todos le dijimos que no se metiera con Al, ¿o no?"_

James pasó saliva. En calidad de genial mago bromista podía hacer muchas cosas, pero lo de comerse la bota de Filch estaba por fuera de todas sus posibilidades.

 _Mierda._

Empero, así como no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo y sobrevivir, al menos sí sabía que él tampoco era de los que retrocedían ante un reto.

Así que tendió su varita a su hermano, como debía hacerse siempre para asegurar un juego limpio, y, conteniendo las arcadas, tomó la bota con su mano derecha, listo para comérsela.

Caris Longbottom se desmayó.

Y Scorpius empezó a tomar fotos.

Rose se puso histérica. —¿Pero qué haces? —gritó a su novio, intentando quitarle la cámara de entre las manos, sin frutos.

—Quita de encima, Weasley. Tu hermano no puede perderse esto por nada del mundo. —y Scorpius tenía en gran estima a su pequeño cuñado, dicho sea de paso.

James se acercó por fin la mohosa bota de Filch a la boca.

—Buen provecho. —dilapidó Albus, sarcástico. Su hermano le lanzó un cruciatus visual.

—Te odio.

Y se comió el zapato.

* * *

A Harry Potter le gustaba hacer ciertas cosas al estilo muggle.

Como por ejemplo, regar su jardín.

Silbando, movió la boca de la manguera hacia los lirios blancos que Ginny con tanto amor había plantado cuando recién casados se mudaron a su (reconstruida) casa en Godric's Hollow, y siguió hablando con Ron por el teléfono celular.

—¿Y cómo está la Toscana? —preguntó a su amigo. Casi pudo ver a Ron haciendo una mueca al otro lado de la línea.

—No está mal. Pero ahora Hermione quiere in en tren directo a no-sé-dónde… como si no pudiéramos usar trasladores y ya. —se quejó.

—Ya, Ron, pero es que sólo viajando por tierra es cuando de verdad se conocen sitios nuevos. De todos modos, tú y Hermione tienen tiempo de sobra para divertirse. No hay apuro. —dijo, moviendo la manguera hacia el otro lado del jardín.

—Al menos en eso tienes razón. Tú y yo estamos prácticamente de vacaciones desde casi un año. —se carcajeó.

—Y tampoco es como si nos pudieran bajar el sueldo, así que… —continuó Harry. Ron le dio toda la razón. Segundos después, el pelinegro sonrió al escuchar un ¡crac! a la distancia, seguido por la aparición de su ahijado unos metros más allá. —Teddy acaba de llegar. —le dijo, apresurándose a colgar. —Ron, sólo haz todo lo que Hermione te diga y _no_ le busques pelea. Se merece un descanso. Hablamos después.

—¿No buscarle pelea? ¿Pero por quién me tomas…? —exclamó Ron, indignado.

—¡Adiós, tío Ron! —gritó Teddy a medida que se acercaba, sabiendo ya con quién estaba hablando su padrino, haciendo de megáfono con sus manos. —¡Salúdame a la tía Hermione!

—Adiós, Ron. Pásala bien y tráeme un recuerdo.

—¡Harry…!

Y Harry colgó. Y podía imaginarse perfectamente a Ron gritando y soltando improperios al teléfono celular, en plena campiña italiana, al tiempo que Hermione tomaba el sol junto a un olivo y le decía que se callara.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo, Teddy? —saludó una vez el joven estuvo a su lado.

—Como una mierda. —la _medianamente_ larga y azul cabellera de Teddy se tiñó de verde fangoso. —Lo digo enserio, Harry. Apenas quieras recuperar la jefatura, todos en el cuartel te apoyaremos. Sólo es cuestión de que tú y Ron se decidan a sacar a Tywysog a patadas del Ministerio y listo.

—No lo sé, Teddy. Yo estoy bien aquí donde me ves. —dijo Harry. —Digo, desde que dejé de ser el jefe tengo un montón de tiempo libre para pasarlo con Ginny… Ah, su cara cada vez que la llevo al cine muggle no tiene precio. —añadió, moviendo la manguera hacia los brotes de romero y albahaca a su derecha, sembrados especialmente por la señora Weasley hará varios años.

—Que Merlín y todos sus demonios te… —Teddy se calló con un par de carraspeos por parte de su padrino. El joven auror se aclaró la garganta. —A propósito, ¿dónde está Ginny?

—En San Mungo.

Teddy chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Es algo serio?

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Ya. Por cierto, Harry, ¿tú qué piensas al respecto? En todo este tiempo no te he escuchado hacer ningún comentario.

—No pienso nada en especial. Ya crié cuatro hijos —lo miró de reojo al pronunciar el número—, no veo por qué no podría criar otro más.

Teddy abrió la boca para hablar, pero un repentino «¡crac!» a su lado lo hizo callar. Allí estaba Ginny Potter, sonriente y con las manos llenas de bolsas de mercado. Su vientre de dos meses y medio de embarazo pasaba por completo desapercibido bajo el abrigo. Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Mucha hambre, Gin?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y echó a andar hacia la casa, pasando de él por completo.

—Cállate, Harry. No tienes idea de lo que se siente estar embarazado, yo sí.

Harry chasqueó la lengua. —¿Que no tengo idea? Sí, claro. —murmuró por lo bajo, procurando que ella no lo escuchase.

Quince minutos después, los tres tenían ya todo un almuerzo hecho, tan completo que parecía sacado del festín de bienvenida de Hogwarts. Y nada más los tres, pues Ginny y Harry habían convencido a Kreacher, después de dos meses de intentarlo, de que se tomara el día libre.

Ginny le llenó por tercera vez el plato a Teddy y se sirvió a sí misma más papas con queso, quizás demasiadas.

Harry no quería ni pensar en la depresión posparto que vendría después a causa de esas papas.

—En Hogwarts están pasando cosas raras. —dijo Teddy, tras haber _inhalado_ todo el sanguinolento rosbif que Ginny había preparado especialmente para él.

Ginny le pasó la torta de tocino a Teddy con un suspiro. —Lo sé.

—Sólo Merlín sabrá qué diablos comió James para ganarse una infección estomacal, tres úlceras y una abrasión completa de esófago de una sola patada. —comentó Harry, meneando la cabeza.

Desde el primer momento en que había visto a James Sirius, recién nacido en San Mungo, supo que el chico iba a ser un (querido) dolor de cabeza constante. Nótese el querido.

—La señora Pomfrey incluso me advirtió que no atendería a James si volvía a aparecerse en ese estado en la enfermería. —terció Ginny. —Un poco más y habría necesitado tratamiento de urgencia en San Mungo.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid antes de que le vuelva a crecer la barba, ¿no es así, Harry? —dijo Teddy con una risotada. —¿Harry?

Pero su padrino estaba callado como una tapia y con su mirada fija en el plato de su esposa, que ahora tenía una nueva porción de torta de tocino y otra de papas. Ginny lo pateó disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa.

—Déjalo, Teddy. Lo mismo pasó las tres veces anteriores. Necesita tiempo para…

—No necesito tiempo para nada. —replicó Harry al instante, cortándola en seco. La miró. —Lo que sí necesito es irme preparando desde ya para tu depresión posparto.

Teddy se ahogó con su cerveza de mantequilla y sin éxitos trató de ocultar sus carcajadas. Ginny y Harry estaban tan ocupados mirándose que apenas y se dieron cuenta cuando la cerveza empezó a escurrirle por la nariz y le dio un ataque de tos.

—Harry… —advirtió Ginny, pero él no le hizo caso.

—Vamos, Gin. —bufó él—. Me recordarás el momento en que te comiste estas papas todo el año que viene, dentro de siete meses. Sólo un idiota no se prepararía.

—Dentro de seis meses. Probablemente cinco. —lo corrigió Ginny.

De casualidad, en ese momento Harry había decidido darle un trago a su cerveza, y tanto él como Teddy acabaron atragantándose por igual. La mesa se empapó de cerveza mezclada con fluidos nasales.

—¡¿Qué?!

—El sanador dijo que probablemente venga adelantado. —dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —Harry no entendía.

 _Qué hice yo para merecer esto…_

—Vaya, Harry, felicidades. Otro _tremendo_ para añadir al montón. —se burló Teddy.

Ginny enarcó una enfurruñada ceja. —¿Y eso que se supone que quiere decir?

El peliazul soltó una risita.

—Que es la hora y no he conocido a ningún niño prematuro que no sea tremendo, eso quise decir. —se reclinó en su silla al no obtener una respuesta por parte de sus padrinos. —Vamos, chicos. James nació de siete meses, y Al y Lily de ocho. No hay que ser un genio para ver la relación.

—Al no es tremendo. —excusó Harry en favor de su hijo. A su parecer, Al era un chico bastante calmado.

James y Lily, por otro lado…

—Harry, Al ha hecho explotar el aula de Pociones _cuatro_ veces. —dijo Teddy, abriendo la boca para enfatizar cada palabra.

—Y no lo hizo a propósito. —repuso Harry. Teddy le regaló a cambio una expresión de lo más escéptica.

Ginny ignoró la conversación y optó por terminarse toda su comida. Lo que Harry le dijera o no sobre su depresión posparto bien le valía un comino. Ella quería papas, comería papas. Y punto.

Harry la vio de reojo con sincero pánico.

—Si me disculpan… —el pelinegro se levantó de la mesa, agradeció a Ginny por la comida, dejó sus platos en el fregadero y subió al segundo piso a encerrarse en su habitación. Tenía meses de guardia psicológica que preparar y recién le acababan de cambiar la estrategia. Habría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Teddy largó una carcajada. —Creo que lo dejé angustiado.

Ginny le restó importancia con un mohín. Conocía a Harry como la palma de su mano y sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. —Mañana se le pasará.

Ambos siguieron comiendo y, luego de un rato, Teddy volvió a hablar.

—Y, Ginny… ¿cómo están los chicos? Además de la casi-pérdida de estómago de James, claro.

La pelirroja bajó sus cubiertos con repentina desazón. El tema era un poco picudo para todos en la familia, lo quisieran o no.

Desde hacía más de un año sus tres hijos no eran los de antes. Cuando James iba a cursar apenas quinto año, Al cuarto y Lily segundo, eran los tres niños Potter unidos que todo el mundo conocía. Se cuidaban las espaldas. Se trataban _como hermanos._

Y ahora… eran prácticamente desconocidos.

Ella y Harry sabían de buena fuente que sus pequeños apenas y se hablaban en la escuela. En verano y Navidad, cada cual iba por su lado tanto en casa como en la Madriguera. James ya no era el insoportable pero cariñoso hermano mayor que solía ser. De hecho, estaba más inaguantable y pesado, si es que eso podía ser posible. Albus ya no era el simpático y dulce chico que ella había criado. Y aunque estaba segura de que su niño seguía siendo el mismo, ya no podía disfrutar de sus sonrisas con tanta asiduidad. Y Lily… su siempre solitaria y amorosa Lily estaba más aislada que nunca dentro de sí misma, incluso si le escribía todos los días, sin falta, desde la escuela.

Suspiró. Quizás la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia los volvería más conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

—¡Te odio!

 _¡PUM!_

James saltó en un solo pie al recibir otro pisotón por parte de su hermana menor.

—¡Ya dije que lo sentía! —ella no le hizo caso. Por el contrario, siguió gritándole y pisándolo, pero sólo en un su pie derecho porque hacía años, en un incidente que a nadie le gustaba recordar, había perdido toda la sensibilidad de su pie izquierdo.

—¡Sabes — _¡PUM!_ — que odio — _¡PUM!_ — las cucarachas! —gritó Lily a James entre pisotones, antes de lanzarle un cardumen de pirañas furiosas a plena cara.

—¡Aggghhhhh!

Los tres hermanos Potter iban caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, entendiéndose por "tranquilamente" a James y Lily peleándose como gatos rabiosos mientras Albus los _supervisaba_ desde atrás, cerciorándose de que ningún homicidio culposo se produjese en las inmediaciones de Hogwarts mientras él estaba de guardia; que era, obviamente, todo el tiempo.

—¡Al! —gritó James, mientras batallaba con las pirañas. _¡Esas cosas eran invencibles!_. —¡Ayúdame!

—Si me presentas tus argumentos con grandes dosis arrepentimiento, quizás me lo piense. —dijo el otro pelinegro como toda respuesta.

—¡Agggghhh! —James gritó cuando una piraña le mordió la lengua. —¡ _De_ _oddio_!

—Tus estrategias de persuasión son fascinantes. —concedió Albus con sorna.

No era muy difícil suponer cómo habían llegado todos a esa situación.

Alexios Zabini había retado a James a que pusiera una cucaracha muerta en el zumo de calabaza de alguno de sus hermanos a la hora de la cena, y como el Potter no era _tan_ estúpido, había decidido que su opción más sana era el vaso de Lily. Lo único que había conseguido, por supuesto, fue una adolescente pelirroja halándole los pelos en medio del Gran Salón. Eso, y su pie bueno adormecido del dolor, cientos de pirañas rabiosas mordiéndole la cara y también una severa nariz de moco murciélago.

—¡De acuerdo, deja la violencia, enana amargada! Lo voy a arreglar. —dijo James, y a la sazón sacó de algún recóndito lugar de su túnica un brillante giratiempo dorado.

Lily y Albus se quedaron de piedra.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó ella, escandalizada. Aunque había oído hablar de los giratiempos, jamás había visto uno.

—Se lo quité a Rose. —respondió James con naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del delicioso clima que hacía esa noche.

—¿Tú se lo _qué_ a _quién_? —chilló Lily, ofuscada. Todo el mundo sabía que Rose utilizaba un giratiempo para asistir a clases extra, pero nadie se atrevería a robarle tal cosa a su prima y esperar sobrevivir.

Albus se empezó a masajear las sienes. Nadie le había pagado para soportar tales desastres a esas horas de la noche. Eso era trabajar horas extras que estaban fuera de su contrato. —¿Y para qué se supone qué lo vas a utilizar?

—Voy a volver en el tiempo antes de poner esa cucaracha en el vaso de la enana. Pensé que era obvio.

—Olvídalo. Lo hecho está hecho. Nada de viajar en el tiempo. ¡Nada de nada, James! —declaró Albus. Trató de arrebatarle el dispositivo, pero lamentablemente James era un poco más alto que él y las posibilidades de quitárselo eran casi nulas. A sabiendas de que Lily y Albus harían lo que fuese con tal de sacarle su nuevo juguete de encima, el pelinegro mayor lo sostuvo lo más alto posible.

—Vamos, Al. Una vez al año no hace daño. —dijo, en un pobre intento por apaciguarlo.

—¡He dicho que nada de nada, James!

Rose le había hablado a Albus de los giratiempos. Una vez había estado a punto de ser vista por su otro yo. Eso bien podría haber destruido el universo entero según lo que él sabía. Los giratiempos eran peligrosos, sobre todo en las manos de un idiota del nivel su hermano. Si alguien veía a dos James sería sumamente extraño, un problemón de magnitudes épicas se formaría y él y Lily se verían arrastrados junto al primero a uno de esos típicos desastres de estilo Potter.

Y luego de que su madre se los hubiera comido vivos, el universo explotaría. O quizás antes, en realidad no estaba seguro.

—Vamos, es sólo un tonto giratiempo. Es _imposible_ que suceda algo malo.

—Cállate, James. ¡Harás que el universo explote! —Lily y Albus tenían miedos un tanto parecidos. La verdad fuese dicha, la pobre pelirroja tendía a ponerse paranoica cuando su hermano estaba a punto de hacer algo inminentemente estúpido.

De repente, le dio un pisotón a James y, como consecuencia, el afectado soltó el giratiempo.

El artefacto viajó en trayectoria directa al suelo y sus partes salieron volando tras haber chocado con el duro piso de piedra. Partes que, de paso, eran muy pequeñas y para nada se veían importantes.

Los tres Potter clavaron sus ojos en el suelo y pasaron saliva al mismo tiempo.

 _Triple mierda._

—¿Ves, enana? Ya lo rompiste. —dijo James en lo que se agachaba a recoger el giratiempo.

Albus reprimió sus enloquecidas ansias de hiperventilar. —Sólo hay que encajarle estas piezas y ya. —dijo, más para sí mismo que para sus hermanos, mientras ayudaba a amontonar las pequeñas piezas que se habían caído.

5 minutos después…

—Ya está. —exclamó James, triunfante. Por alguna curiosa razón, no habían podido reparar el giratiempo con magia. Intentaron varias veces con sus varitas, pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo a la manera muggle.

Cabe añadir que ninguno de los tres era un mecánico de primera.

Completamente seguro de que todo iba de perlas, James ató la cuerda a los cuellos de sus hermanos y empezó a dar vueltas al giratiempo.

De súbito, los tres se sintieron absorbidos por una fuerza invisible que, en un sentido general, los hizo trizas. Cada uno tuvo una sensación diferente: A James le dio la impresión de ir bajando por el remolino de un inodoro (cosa que nunca había experimentado, pero ya tenía sus ideas al respecto), Lily se sintió cayendo de la colina de una montaña rusa, y Al tuvo la percepción de irse desplomando desde una escalera en la estratósfera.

Sus locos sentires duraron minutos, horas, días, ¿quién lo sabía? Ellos no. Simplemente se dedicaron a dejarse caer (y en el caso de James, absorber) por sólo Merlín sabría cuánto tiempo, mareándose por los cambios de presión y la opresiva oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Y entonces, aterrizaron en un duro y frío suelo, en un amasijo de piernas, cabezas y brazos.

* * *

GRIMMAULD PLACE, 1996

—Ron, limpia las cortinas… Ron, limpia el fregadero… Ron, limpia esto; Ron, limpia aquello…

—Ron, ¿podrías callarte? —le dijo Hermione con mala cara. —Es terrible intentar desprender estos huevos de doxy mientras te estás quejando.

Harry, sin decir nada a sus amigos, continuó limpiando las paredes en silencio junto a Ginny, ya que mientras más rápido terminasen, mejor.

Recién se había librado del asunto del ministerio. Si en su momento esperó sentirse bien con las buenas nuevas, la cruel verdad era que ahora se hallaba dividido con sus sentimientos. Por un lado estaba su caótica vida, tal y como la conocía, y por otro todas las nuevas cosas añadidas a ésta. Como por ejemplo, Sirius y su inesperada repelencia. Si bien Hermione sostenía que el aislamiento de su padrino se debía a que ahora que habían sido retirados los cargos podía regresar a Hogwarts y lo dejaría solo, Harry presentía que se trataba de algo más. No sabía el qué, pero no le gustaba.

Ginny le echó un disimulado vistazo a Harry, pero no le dijo nada. Y de todos modos, ¿qué le podría decir? Cierto era que estaban viviendo en la misma casa y que estarían allí por lo que quedase del verano, pero eso no significaba que se vieran en la obligación de hablarse el uno a la otra y viceversa.

También cierto era que, aunque ella ya no estuviese a punto de desmayarse de la emoción cada vez que lo veía, porque él simplemente había dejado de ser el absurdo héroe de su infancia hacía ya varios años, ahora existía una _pequeña_ variable que Ginny no había tomado en cuenta: la pubertad.

Ella estaba creciendo, él estaba creciendo… y vaya que Harry lo estaba haciendo bien _._ Era fácil decirlo, era un hecho, como que el cielo era azul y el agua mojaba: Harry estaba _bueno._ Así de simple.

Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Es decir, ella tenía catorce años, él tenía quince, y además, ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. ¿Que por qué? Bueno, en primer lugar porque él era Harry Potter. Y Harry Potter, sencillamente, no tenía tiempo para chicas, sobre todo con Quién-todos-saben de vuelta. Y segundo, porque ella no era "su tipo". El "tipo" de Harry eran las orientales tristonas de Ravenclaw, no las pelirrojas histriónicas (y hermanas de sus mejores amigos) de Gryffindor.

La señora Weasley los llamó a cenar, deteniendo su labor.

Ron seguía quejándose.

—Esto es peor que desgnomizar el jardín. —protestó, sobándose la espalda.

Los gemelos se rieron estruendosamente de él a lo lejos y todos los hermanos Weasley, incluido Harry, se sentaron a la mesa entre bromas e imprecaciones, hambrientos como vagabundos y más que listos para devorar lo que sea que la señora Weasley hubiese preparado. Con un suspiro, Harry vio a un callado Sirius al otro lado de la mesa. Aquella iba a ser otra noche idéntica a las demás, de seguro.

QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Los habitantes de Grimmauld Place se asustaron como nunca y se creyeron bajo ataque al escuchar un potente golpe sordo junto a la mesa del comedor de los Black.

Nadie supo qué pensar al ver a tres adolescentes desconocidos, vestidos con túnicas de Hogwarts, desparramados en el suelo de madera en una masa informe e indistinguible de miembros humanos y tela negra. Y tampoco supieron qué pensar cuando los tres desconocidos empezaron a separarse entre gritos y obscenidades de marinero.

Poco a poco los mencionados se levantaron, insultándose los unos a los otros. Era tan rápida la jerga que hablaban que los presentes apenas y pudieron captar un par de cosas de su conversación, del tipo «el universo», «eres un imbécil», «vamos a explotar todos» y, por último, varios «te odio».

A primera vista se apreciaban indefensos. Como típicos estudiantes gritones, de esos que se veían todos los días en Hogwarts. Pero por supuesto, esos típicos estudiantes bien podían ser mortífagos bajo el efecto de una poción multijugos, así que no había por qué tomárselos a la ligera.

Varitas en alto, los analizaron bien.

El primero era un esbelto chico pelinegro, denotable altura y piel bronceada, pómulos marcados y altos, nariz recta, boca común y cejas pobladas. Sus almendrados ojos mieles estaban rodeados por unas finas gafas sin montura que podrían haberle dado un aire intelectual de no ser por la traviesa (y abiertamente malvada) mueca que poseía en la comisura derecha de sus labios. Sus facciones no eran nada especiales, pero la patente actitud atrevida que lo rodeaba bien podría haber semejado lo contrario con facilidad.

La segunda era una bajita y menuda chica que no pasaría de los trece años de edad. Su pequeño rostro tenía forma de moneda, con unos cómicos hoyuelos y una nariz larga pero respingona, ambos llenos de pecas sobre la piel medianamente bronceada. Poseía unos labios delgados y unos grandes ojos castaños, cuya curiosa tonalidad se acercaba mucho a la del whisky. Los últimos eran quizás lo único que resaltaba en su no bonito, pero no bello, rostro. El abundante cabello pelirrojo, del color del fuego, era ondulado a lo sumo, y no sin dificultad le llegaba a la cintura.

Y el último, oh, el último era el más _extraño_ de todos. De extremadamente desordenado cabello azabache, que apuntaba a todas direcciones sin orden ni concierto; almendrados ojos esmeraldas y facciones más definidas que las del otro chico, poseía un par de arqueadas y pobladas cejas, marcados pómulos y mandíbula, y corrientes labios. No había rastro de pecas en su, quizás sólo un poco, bronceado rostro. Era alto, más que la media, pero no tanto como su acompañante, y un tanto más esbelto, por no decir flaco.

Y, cómo no, era idéntico a Harry Potter.

Todos en Grimmauld Place entraron en pánico, pero los recién llegados apenas y se dieron cuenta.

El "gemelo de Harry" se volvió hacia sus dos acompañantes acariciándose las sienes, sin notar en absoluto la presencia de los reunidos a la mesa.

—James, será mejor para ti que el universo explote _ahora_ si no quieres que te mate yo primero.

—Tú no… —empezó el tal James. El "gemelo de Harry" lo interrumpió.

—Ya te obligué a comerte un zapato, así que ten por seguro que puedo matarte sin despeinarme un solo pelo.

Y con ese comentario, el "gemelo de Harry" se ganó la total confianza de los gemelos y de Sirius.

 _¡Lo obligó a comerse un zapato! ¡Genial!_

James miró al chico con mala cara.

—¿Hasta cuándo te va a durar este síndrome premenstrual que tienes? Porque ya me estoy hartando de él, y bastante.

La pequeña pelirroja le dio un furioso pisotón al tal James, pero él no se inmutó y por el contrario le bufó con sorna. —Pie equivocado.

Ella lo pisó en el otro pie. En lo que James saltaba sobre su propio eje gracias al dolor, la chica le lanzó una mirada de desprecio tal que le puso los pelos de punta a más de uno.

—Te detesto.

James hizo un mohín sin dejar de saltar. —¿Y qué crees? No me interesa.

El "gemelo de Harry" se apretó el tabique con sus dedos índice y corazón.

—¿Por qué, de todos los Potter habidos y por haber, tuve que tenerte a ti como hermano mayor? ¿Por qué? —y elevó los ojos al techo.

—Porque sin mí, _querido hermano_ , no habría nadie que te obligara a cantar sobre una escoba vestido sólo en falda hawaiana y en pleno partido de Quidditch.

Y con ese comentario, James se ganó la absoluta confianza de los gemelos y de Sirius.

 _¡Lo obligó a volar sobre una escoba, en falda hawaiana y nada más, en pleno partido de Quidditch! ¡Genial!_

Entonces, de la nada, los tres chicos empezaron a pelear. De manera quizás pasiva, pero igual peleándose. Hasta que Remus carraspeó para llamar su atención, ya que lo florido de sus insultos estaba poniendo cada vez más pálida a la señora Weasley.

Y, quizás demasiado tarde, los muchachos también se pusieron pálidos, pero a diferencia de la señora Weasley, ellos parecían al borde de una apoplejía.

James tragó en seco. —Ay, madre.

Albus se infartó a la ligera. —El universo va a explotar, lo sabía.

Lily empezó a sudar copiosamente. —No puede ser. —y le dio un pisotón a James. En el pie bueno.

Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado entrando en pánico como para molestarse en esquivarla. —Y yo aquí que pensaba graduarme sin problemas… papá me va a matar.

Sus palabras aliviaron en menor medida a la señora Weasley, pues aquello indicaba, al menos, que el chico era responsable por sus estudios así fuese un poco.

Porque vamos, resultaba obvio que eran _chicos de verdad._ Ni siquiera los mejores mortífagos podían actuar así de bien.

Lily le frunció el ceño. —Yo que tú no me preocuparía por papá, sino por mamá.

—Lily… —James miró a la pelirroja, pero al parecer se retractó de lo que iba a decir—… tienes razón. ¡Mamá nos va a matar!

—¿Nos? —el "gemelo de Harry" resopló con burla. —Habla por ti, colega.

—¡Tú fuiste el que me hizo tirar el giratiempo! —lo acusó James.

Los presentes se tensaron.

¿Un giratiempo? ¿Qué demonios harían tres _chicos tan raros_ con un giratiempo? Porque ninguno de ellos daba la pinta de querer tomar más clases de lo normal, mucho menos James, el de gafas.

Si al pobre Harry no le había dado antes un soponcio al escuchar el «¿… de todos los Potter habidos y por haber…?», la mención de un giratiempo sí que le dio uno.

Lily le echó un vistazo a la señora Weasley y no faltó mucho para que se volviera hacia su hermano con todas las ganas de asesinarlo. Se veía tan cabreada, de hecho, que su cabello pelirrojo parecía flotar sobre su espalda como una nube de fogosa destrucción.

—¡Te odio! —gritó a James. Él la miró con abierto desdén y no le prestó atención.

—Péame la verga.

—¡Ahora sí! ¡Ya verás!

Y Lily hizo ademán de lanzársele encima, pero Albus la atrapó entre sus brazos al último momento, prolongando así la vida de James unos segundos más.

La gente en Grimmauld Place contuvo el aliento.

—¡Suéltame, Al! ¡Tengo que matarlo! —gritó Lily, forcejeando con su hermano mayor.

—Tranquilízate, Lily. Mejor deja que mamá lo mate, sufrirá más. —dijo Al, en un mediocre intento por bajarle los humos.

James se puso del color de un pergamino podrido.

—Prefiero que Lily me mate. —susurró, aterrado.

Albus se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo _._ Tú lo pediste.

Y le lanzó a Lily encima.

* * *

#

* * *

Para el primer capi no fue la gran cosa, pero a mí me gustó. Lo siento un poco más estructurado que el anterior. No sé por qué me gusta escribir cosas absurdas.

Aclaración: yo NO ME HE INVENTADO los nombres de ninguno de los chicos de tercera generación. Todos excepto Caris, Alexios y Declan son canon, nombres pura sangre de J.K. Rowling. A Caris le puse así porque bueno, suena a cosas buenas, a bondad y cariño. En otras palabras, suena a Neville. A Alexios lo llamé así porque ese es un nombre griego antiquísimo de orígenes conquistadores. Y a Declan... bueno, porque además de Seamus, no hay otro nombre que sea más irlandés que ese. Los nombres de los Thomas SON CANON. Alfie Enoch es el actor que interpreta a Dean en las pelis, así que ya sabrán.

De nuevo, no sé por qué me gusta escribir cosas absurdas.

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Estaré publicando el segundo capi apenas tenga el tiempo. Recuerden que ya está escrito.

Los invito a leer el One-shot que les dejé hace poco. Se titula Guerra de Estudiantes. Es mi disculpa por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!

P.D.: Dejen reviews

P.D.2.: De verdad, dejen reviews.

P.D.3.: ¿De qué otra manera voy a saber qué les pareció la historia resubida?

¡Nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
